1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus for recording moving image data and audio data into a recording medium is conventionally known. A recording apparatus of this sort manages recorded moving image data and audio data as a file in accordance with a predetermined file system. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-183248 suggests file break recording in which a file of moving image data is recorded by dividing the moving image data into files each having a file size that does not exceed the maximum size specified by a file system during a recording of moving image data and audio data. Furthermore, in general, editing of a moving image file incorporates trimming processing for cutting away a portion preceding an editing point of a scene (anterior cut), and trimming processing for cutting away a portion succeeding an editing point of a scene (posterior cut).
However, in the case where a user edits a file group that has been recorded according to the file break recording, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-183248 mentioned above allows editing of a portion of divided files, but does not offer a technique to correct joint relationships with other relevant files. For example, in the case where a file has been divided into and recorded as three files, if the anterior cut processing is applied to the second file among the three files, there is a possibility that the first file, which represents an anterior portion of the files belonging to the same group, is also unnecessary. However, a technique to confirm with the user whether or not the first file is unnecessary and to perform the deletion is not offered.
Furthermore, when the group of divided files is merged after the user has performed the editing, continuity between the aforementioned first file and the second file, to which the anterior cut editing has been applied, must be broken. In this case, the user needs to confirm whether or not to merge them as continuous files and designate files that should be merged.